


Wait Til Marvin Comes

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has a strange errand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait Til Marvin Comes

WAIT ‘TIL MARVIN COMES

Max loved going to these hole in the wall bars and clubs on any planet that had them but especially here on Mars, his home planet. He didn’t want his shipmates to know that he wasn’t always as smooth and cool as he seemed so he’d sneaked off without telling any of them where he’d gone. Dureena would feel compelled to rescue him if she could and he didn’t want to be rescued this time. 

He sat on the barstool until a pretty alien woman with hair the shade of the orange dust that covered Mars sat down beside him. 

“Are you Max?” Her voice was a sensual purr that made a shiver run up his spine. He knew better than to let it get to him though. Her species was notorious for devouring their mates when they finished with them. Still, her curves were luscious and beckoning. 

“I am.”

“Follow me.” 

“Is that it? Have you nothing else to say?” 

“Do you want to do this or not?” 

“Yes! I do.”

“Come along then.”

He followed her from the bar to a slightly seedier bar a little farther into the undesirable part of town. The aliens inside were less humanoid and more, well, alien. The woman led him to a seat at the bar and bade him sit. 

“Sit right here and wait for Marvin to come.” 

When he turned to ask her a question, she was gone and another woman approached him. She was as shapely as the previous woman but was covered in a coat of hair much like that of a horse. Her ears were set up high on either side of her head and looked quite like a cat’s ears. He was not a bit surprised when her long tail reached around her and touched his leg provocatively. 

“You are Max?” Her voice sounded like an animal sound synthesized into a human voice. She must have had the synthesizer device implanted in her throat. He’d seen a few species do that when they had to deal with humanoids often.

“I am he.” 

“Come with me.” 

He followed her to a bar across the street. This one was dark and scarier than any he’d been in before. There was little to no light and no one even looked up when they came in the door. No one but one creature playing cards with four hands who looked like the monsters Max had imagined when he was a small boy. The creature smiled, showing a row of pointed teeth that looked as if they were made for cutting and shredding. Cutting and shredding meat. 

Max moved closer to the cat woman. 

“Are you afraid? Marvin will laugh at you. Wait here.” 

And she too was gone. 

Max was petrified. 

He hadn’t even seen the person sitting to his left at the bar. 

“You’re Max?” This one was human and as pretty as a doll. He nodded slowly. 

She got up. “Well, what’re ya waitin’ for? Come on.” 

He followed her down the street and into a transport tube. They sped uptown and got out near the central part of the city, where the upscale nightclubs, casinos and hotels were. Max was a bit dusty but dressed well enough to go into any of them. He seldom went out without looking his best. 

They approached the Mars Colony Ritz and went inside. His companion led him to a penthouse room. She put her hand on the reader and turned to him. 

“I’m Marvin the Martian, by the way. If there’s anything else I can do for you, call me.” 

She was gone and the door was ajar. He opened it slowly and went inside. Matthew Gideon sat in a leather wingchair beside an antique table. 

“Hello, Mr. Eilerson. I believe you have a package for me?” 

Max wordlessly took a small box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Gideon. He opened the box and looked inside then snapped it shut. 

“If I hear a single word about this before we visit Babylon 5, I’ll know it came from you and act accordingly.” 

Max nodded. 

“You may go and thanks. I hope Elizabeth likes it and that she says yes.” 

Eilerson wiped his brow as he exited the room. He hoped she said yes too because if she didn’t, he’d kill her himself after all the trouble he went through to get her a diamond engagement ring made from the diamond mines of Centauri Prime, a jewel that even the Emperor had a hard time obtaining for his own wives. 

He called a young woman he knew from previous dealings and spent a little of his payment on a nice night with her in the Mars Colony Ritz. One did have to indulge in the finer things sometimes. 

~end~


End file.
